Ride a Cowboy
by iheartboylove
Summary: : After having a few too many drinks, James Storm and Shannon Moore hook up at a party; but decided to end it the morning after. Months later Shannon joined the TNA brand, which sparks something between the two of them. SLASH
1. One too Many

Title: Ride a Cowboy ((WIP))

Rated: PG-13

Main Pairing(s): James Storm/Shannon Moore

Summary: After having a few too many drinks, James Storm and Shannon Moore hook up at a party; but decided to end it the morning after. Months later Shannon joined the TNA brand, which sparks something between the two of them.

Warning(s): Slash (M/M), Hurt/Comfort, Hints of Sex, Mild Language

Disclaimer: I don't any wrestler(s) that was used in this story, they are either owned by the actual wrestler themselves, or by the TNA/WWE. I do, however, own this plot. :]

A/N: It's been years since I last wrote a wrestling fic, so I'm actually kind of scared. Hopefully, the plot isn't too bad, and that the characters aren't OOC. Enjoy the story, and please remember to leave a review!

* * *

><p>Shannon peeked around the yard while he was taking in the crowd of people hanging out in Matt's front yard, trying to figure who was who but gave up minutes later. He was on his fifth beer and was working on getting some shots ready for himself, so after a while his brain decided it wanted to focus more on the drinks than the people. After taking a shot, Shannon let out a breath and placed the glass back on the table, then went to trying to find some people to talk with.<p>

"Keep this up, and you might end up drinking all the drinks. That would be real uncool of you," Matt laughed while he tried to make his way over to his friend, but tripped over his over feet and ended up falling to the grass laughing.

Shannon just smirked as he watched his friend.

"And you talk about me drinking all the drinks," Shannon playfully sighed then let out a laugh.

Matt pouted his lips at his friend and goes to try and get himself up, but just ended up stumbling back to the ground.

"Shannnnon, help me up, please?" Matt did his best to give the blonde a puppy face; however, he wasn't able to make the face because he couldn't stop laughing.

"I must be hearing things, because I thought I just heard someone call out my name," Shannon pretended to look around the yard, also acting like he didn't hear Matt.

Matt let out a groan.

"You suck, man. I know you heard me," Matt was finally able to get to his knees then stopped, covered his face with his hands. "Ah, I don't feel so good..."

Shannon felt bad for his friend, but at the same time he doesn't. Matt used to pick on him in their younger years about easy he used to get drunk, so to him this was a little payback. Moments later someone walked up to Matt, and that someone grabbed Shannon's focus away from his friend.

"You okay?" someone asked with a southern accent.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah. Shannon is just enjoying a free comedy show, would you like to join, James?" Matt asked with a chuckle. The older man could tell that both Shannon and Matt were drunk, but wasn't sure how drunk though.

"Whatever, you're just mad that I won't help you up," Shannon stuck his tongue out at Matt, who in return tried to jump up and tackle the blonde, but just ended up back on the ground.

"Ya are a trip," James chuckled. Although, tonight as been fun; watching the two younger wrestler wrestling around.

Shannon gave James a bow.

"Thank, thank. I'll be here all night, hell, probably in the morning as well," Shannon said with a grin.

James raised a brow at the blonde.

"Ah, so I see where the party is really act. Tell me, do you take appointments? Cause, I have a friend that needs a good laugh to loosen his ass up."

Shannon tilted his head to the side with a playful though look, and then gave him a nod.

"Why the hell not, I'm always up for making an ass of myself."

Shannon finally helped Matt, who in return gave him a playful push before walking over to a group of friends. Shannon looked at James, watching the older man take big sips of his beer.

"So, what's your name, Cowboy?" Shannon asked after taking a shot of vodka, and started to eye the next shot.

James turned to look at Shannon, then tilt his hat some with a laugh.

"James, but you're more than welcome to call me Cowboy, though," James winked at Shannon, who gave him a smirk in return.

"Mmm, nice name, Cowboy," Shannon leaned over toward the other man, but stopped with a blush. "So, what kind of music do you like?"

For a moment all James could do was look at Shannon, holding himself back from making moves, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I like all kinds, but I enjoy Country music the most; what about you?"

Shannon licked his lips while he took a moment to think.

"Well, I love all kinds, buuuuuut…I love ICP," Shannon said with pride then laughed.

"Um, who's ICP?" James asked with a confused look.

Shannon gave James a shocked look.

"You don't know who ICP is?" Shannon's mouth dropped at the question, but recovered when he forgot that not everyone listens to horror rap like he does.

"Are they a big band?"

"They are, well, in a way. They're called Insane Clown Posse, they fucking rock. I got some CDs of theirs here, if you want to listen to them," Shannon asked, trying his best to keep himself from sounding too hopeful.

"I don't see why not, I enjoy hearing new stuff."

Shannon nodded and took his last shot and shivered, it was his last shot and boy did he enjoy it. Moments later Shannon led James inside and led him to Matt's room, where his friend tends to keep his borrowed CDs at that he never returns. James looked the room over while Shannon was going through a stack of CDs, quietly talking to himself.

He wasn't going to say this out loud, but he enjoyed the blonde's company. Although, they just met; he couldn't help but it. Something about the younger man got grabbed his attention. He wasn't sure how he did that, because they are two completely different people. Shannon was covered in tattoos, had hardly any care in the world, he had a mohawk and seems to enjoy life and a good party from what he has heard about him.

"Found it!"

James' thoughts paused when he heard Shannon's voice, who looked very pride that he found the CD he wanted.

"What we got?"

"Bazaar by ICP, it's a great album. Wanna hear a good ass song?"

"Sure."

Shannon motioned for James to follow him to another room, which was the spare bedroom. Since Matt's room was a mess, had clothes all over the dressers, Shannon decided he'd spare the poor guy the view of the mess with going somewhere else. So that way if something does happen, Matt won't walk into anything.

When Shannon finally get the CD player going, he goes through the songs till got to number seven, and then lets it play out.

"Awesome song," Shannon walked over and took a seat at the edge of the bed, while he watched James reaction to the song.

This wasn't his type of music, but the group wasn't that bad. At least you could understand what they were saying, so it was a start.

"Well, it's not bad. Something I guess that'll have to grow on me," James looked back at Shannon, who looked away with a blush. He usually isn't like this, but then again his brain isn't working right at the moment.

"I can let you borrow it, if you want.." Shannon stopped when he saw that James was moving closer to him, causing him to hold his breath in while the older man stopped once he was just inches away from Shannon's lips.

"Sure, but I would like to have something first," James looked down at Shannon's lips then into the blonde's eye. The smaller man let out the breath he was holding before he leaned forward, meeting James halfway.

When their lips finally touch, both men pressed their body roughly together. Shannon couldn't help but let out a small moan, James was tracing his tattooed stomach with his finger tips, which sent shivers all over his body.

James deepen the kiss while he was pushing their bodies farther up the bed, causing both of their clothed members to grind against each other.

"Oh, God," Shannon gasped when he finally pulled away from the kiss.

His whole body was starting to burn up with lust and goes to grind back up against James, who growled softly and made his way down the blonde's neck with his tongue.

"Mmm, wanna ride this cowboy, baby?" James asked when he made his way back up to Shannon's ear.

"Yessss, please, James," Shannon whimpered.

Earlier the next morning James woke up to the sound of loud noises coming from down, which at first caused him to jump. When he finally remembered where was at, he calmed down. He moved so he could sit and looked around the room. He ran his right hand through his hair and then looked over at Shannon, who was dead to the world at the moment.

He couldn't help but smile when he saw the marks he left on the blonde's neck, giving himself a sense of pride for his work. However, he frowned moments later when he wondered if Shannon would remember last night, and if he did; would he want James here when he wakes up?

After debating it for a while, James quietly removed himself from the bed and headed to the pile of clothes on the floor, wanting to put his on. Once he was dressed, he looked over at the sleeping form of Shannon, who was now all spread out on the bed. His smile returned for a moment, and then leaned down to give the sleeping blonde a kiss on the forehead.

He goes to grab his hat, but decided against it. He placed it on the bed and walked out the room, wanting so bad to go back to bed and be with Shannon; but he wasn't sure if that would be a good idea.

All he knows if that he just felt like he left his heart back in that bedroom.

TBC


	2. I'm Glad

Title: Ride a Cowboy ((WIP))

Rated: PG-13

Main Pairing(s): James Storm/Shannon Moore

Summary: After having a few too many drinks, James Storm and Shannon Moore hook up at a party; but decided to end it the morning after. Months later Shannon joined the TNA brand, which sparks something between the two of them.

Warning(s): Slash (M/M), Hurt/Comfort, Hints of Sex, Mild Language

Disclaimer: I don't own any wrestler(s) that was used in this story, they are either owned by the actual wrestler themselves, or by the TNA/WWE. I do, however, own this plot. :]

A/N: Wow, over 40 hits. Thanks guys, means a lot. Although, I only have two reviews, just the thought of that many people reading my story makes me giddy. Here's chapter number two, so I hope you guys love it. R and R!

James leaned back against his locker, while he watched the small TV that was resting on the extra bench. He smiled as he watched the figure on TV heading up the ramp, as the fans cheered him on.

It's been two months since the party, two months since he last seen or heard from Shannon Moore. He wasn't so sure why he was like this, he has had many one night stands before, but this one wasn't like the rest. The blonde somehow got to James, and he wasn't sure what to think about it.

All he knew, though, was that this was going to be far from being easy from here on with the blonde as his co-worker.

Shannon bit down on his bottom lip, making his way down the hallway. He usually doesn't get nervous pretty easily, but he never had a moment like he is going through now. Being the known party boy, every thinks he doesn't care about anything but having fun; which was him in a lot of ways, but there is other sides to him besides that.

He stopped once he came face to face with a door with 'Beer and Money' name written on it, which caused all the butterflies in him stomach to go crazy. He's has been debating this since he got everything done and ready for TNA, but he usually just ended up giving up. The thought of seeing the cowboy made him very uncomfortable, but he didn't understand why he was being like this.

James is far from his type of guy, and he was sure that he was far from James type.

'The dude reminds me of outlaws from the 1950's movies,' Shannon thought to himself.

After taking a small breath, Shannon knocked a few times then waited. Part of himself hoped James wasn't in, but that was just him hoping.

"Oh, hey, Shannon," James blinked after it finally kicked in his brain, Shannon was outside his door.

Shannon gave the older man a small smile.

"Hey there, Cowboy. Long time no see, how you been?"

"Pretty good, thanks; how about you, how are things?" James pushed the door opening more and moved out of the ways, giving Shannon room so he could enter.

Shannon walked in and glanced around a bit before looking over at James, who was now leading back against the door.

"Not bad, I guess," Shannon shrugged.

He licked his lips, trying to keep his nerves down.

"Um, you left your hat..."

James laughed softly.

"I did, sorry about that."

"It's not a problem, but...um; would you like to have it back?" Shannon asked.

James watched the blonde man for a moment, wondering why he seemed so uneasy. Then again, he was a little uneasy himself.

"Sure, if you don't mind."

Shannon nodded.

"I can bring it over after the taping, if you want," Shannon felt like he was going to be sick because of his nerves, but he fought against them and did his best to look like nothing was bothering him.

"Sounds good, I'm staying at 216. I'm usually there around nine or so."

"Cool, see you around then," Shannon gave James a smile and walked out of the locker room, then lets out a breath. Finally closing in on his locker room, he was able to calm himself down.

'Well, let us hope tonight is better,' he told himself.

After leaving the taping and enjoying a few beers, James headed back to his hotel. It has been a long day and he was ready to call it a night, but that never works out like he always wanted. He glanced at his watch and gasped, noticing it was almost nine-thirty.

"Shit," he said out loud.

He almost forgot that he told Shannon that he was going to meet him at his room, although he said around nine, he hoped the other wrestler haven't already been to his room.

Once he made it to his door, he paused to see if he could see Shannon. Once he saw he wasn't around, his stomach dropped.

'Damnit, can't believe this,' James let out a small sigh before heading back downstairs, hoping he wouldn't have a problem getting the blonde's room number.

Ten minutes of flirting with lady at the desk, James was able to get Shannon's room and headed toward it. He was 225, which was on the other end of his hallway. He has stayed at this hotel many times, but sometimes wished there wasn't as many room numbers.

When he made to Shannon's door, he paused moment before he knocked several times. While he waited, he glanced down the hallway but stopped when he heard the door open.

"James?"

James gave Shannon a smile.

"Sorry about that, time really flew by and didn't even know it was after nine," James bit down on his tongue, trying to keep himself from going on like he was late for a date or something.

"It's okay, want to come in?" Shannon asked.

"If it's not too late..."

Shannon moved so James could walk in, and then closed the door. He didn't actually think James was going to meet up with him, so never gave himself hope. But now, that hint of hope with a mix of his nerves being on the edge started to come up in him.

James looked the other wrestler's room over, noting that it looked just like him besides the mess of bags on the floor. He turned to look over at Shannon, as the blonde was going through one of his bags, and then noticed something. Shannon was only in a pair of gym shorts, leaving the rest of his body bare.

James licked his bottom lip, liking the view of Shannon's body. The other man was shorter than James, but to him had a better body. He liked the way the tattoos looked on Shannon's body, giving it more of an appeal.

Shannon mumbled softly as he looked for James' hat, he knew it was in one of the bags, but couldn't find it. After going through the third bag, he pulled out the cowboy hat.

"Finally," Shannon said and looked over at James. "Um, James; are you okay?"

James blinked when he heard Shannon's voice.

"Huh?"

Shannon started to blush; James was checking him out and wasn't hiding it too well.

"I found your hat," Shannon stated.

"Oh, thank you. You didn't have to return it, if you didn't want too," James told him. He has hoped for a moment like this, to give him another chance with Shannon.

"I didn't?" Shannon looked at James with a confused look.

James gave him a nod, while he walked up closer to the blonde.

"I meant to leave it behind," James' hand reached out and gently caresses Shannon's cheek, which return started to blush.

"But, why would you do that?" Shannon fought every inch of himself to keep from tackling James right then and there, but he did allowed himself to leave into the cowboy's hand.

"Because, darling; I wanted you to have it," James leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Shannon's lips.

The blonde tensed up at first, he wasn't excepting the kiss. Slowly he started to loosen up and closed his eye, while his arms wrapped around James neck.

Taking it as a good sign, James rested his hands on Shannon's hips and brought the short man closer before deeping the kiss. With a moan, Shannon pressed his body against the cowboy, wanting more of the older man.

One of James' hands slid its way up Shannon's side, pressing his warm palm against the cool skin. With his hand feeling up on the blonde's body sent chills throughout James body, which was making him want Shannon even more.

"I'm sorry," James panted after he pulled back from the kiss.

Shannon smirked lightly and poked James in the chest with a finger.

"Want to show me how sorry you are?"

James couldn't help but grin at Shannon.

"I sure can."

That next morning James again was the first person to wake up, but this time he stayed in bed with Shannon. As the blonde slept, the cowboy watched as Shannon would move every now and then, which caused him to smile.

He was glad he checked his watch, otherwise he would have forgotten about meeting up with Shannon. He wasn't as doubtful like the last time, he wasn't unsure on if he should stay or go. No, this time he knew he had to stay.

About twenty minutes later Shannon woke up, and then stretched his arms and legs out. He peeked over to see if James was stay in bed, and smiled when he saw he was.

He was so glad he remembered to bring that hat, or he wouldn't have his cowboy beside him.

DONE! I was thinking about doing a squeal, what do you guys think?


End file.
